


Not Prepared

by zaquin



Series: Barry/Harrison Stuff [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, episode 103
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaquin/pseuds/zaquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison contemplating his role and his desire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Another ultra quick drabble. It just looked like Wells was having a hard time that episode.

He knew it would be difficult ensuring things went according to plan. All the planning and manipulations and flat out murder he could handle. Living a lie in a wheelchair, simple. There was however one thing he hadn't counted on, planned for, and that was watching Barry risk his life. It was different before or later depending on how one looked at it. The Flash always ran headfirst into danger and came out fine. But Barry, so young and with so little experience, terrified him. He knew it was his job to teach him and prepare him to be what he needed to be.. Then The Mist happened. Barry not responding to their comms was bad enough, then he was right there in front of him, gasping and struggling to breathe. It took every ounce of control he had not to leap out of that chair and save him. He remembered yelling for a crash cart and clinging to Barry. He remembered watching that needle go into the young mans chest while he gripped white knuckled at his armrest.

Now he sat in front of the Flash suit drinking. He knew he was getting too attached. He knew that these feelings could possibly destroy everything he had worked for. He knew that this wasn't how things were supposed to be and he didn't care. He knew that he wanted Barry and he would do anything he could to ensure his safety. 

He smiled. Barry would be what he needed to be. He would be safe and he would be his.


End file.
